


Gravity

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've found me," she whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Written directly after chapter 209 of TRC, before we knew the actual canon. 
> 
> Originally posted on LJ February 19, 2009.

He blinked his eyes open, and the world around him swam in and out of focus. Darkness. Stretching on and on. His breathing wasn’t shallow anymore, but it was soft enough that he didn’t hear it. He blinked once, twice, three times. His legs wobbled beneath him and he slowly sunk down to his knees, still blinking and trying to see what was directly in front of him.   
  
He rolled onto his side and curled into himself, clenching his eyes shut. “Princess…”   
  
A shiver ran down his spine and he curled further into himself, trying to summon just a moment of warm in his cold limbs. He swallowed thickly and his throat was dry, caked with dry blood. He lifted one hand and idly wiped at his cheek, staring with swimming eyes at the blood on his finger tips.   
  
The silence was deafening.   
  
“Princess…” he whispered again, closing his eyes and trying to conjure her image.   
  
He heard footsteps, and it sounded infinitely far away, moving away from him. He lifted his head numbly, but his vision was still blurred and filled with darkness. It took him a moment of stilled silence to realize that the sound of footsteps was coming towards him.   
  
“Syaoran-kun…” a distant voice called him.   
  
He sat up, blinking and trying to see through the darkness. “Princess?!”   
  
The footsteps continued and with shaking, bloody arms he rose to his unstable feet, taking a blind step towards the sound of those footsteps. Something deep inside his chest quivered and strained, and it was a feeling he was just beginning to become reacquainted with.   
  
“Princess!” he shouted when she didn’t answer him. He began to run, but his legs, strained and weak, didn’t support him. He stumbled forward, still blind in the darkness.   
  
Hands gripped his arms, steadying him. The hands were soft, warm, and he felt instantly at ease.   
  
“Syaoran-kun,” she whispered and her voice was right in front of him and all around him. He blinked again but still couldn’t see her, could only feel her.   
  
“Sakura…” he whispered, his voice a harsh, broken murmur. The grip on his arms tightened, but remained gentle and loving. “Sakura…”   
  
“I’ve been waiting,” she said quietly.   
  
The pounding in his chest he realized dimly was his heart beating subsided slowly as he felt himself growing firmer on his feet, though her supporting hold on him remained.   
  
“Sakura…” he said again, blinking his eyes and trying to clear the veil of darkness in front of him.   
  
One hand left his arm and he missed the contact instantly. A short moment later the hand was pressed very gently against his cheek, just below where a blue eye once resided. His breath stilled, breaths he hadn’t even realized he was breathing, and very slowly felt her thumb trace the curve of his cheekbone, her fingers curling around stray bits of his hair.   
  
“You’ve found me,” she whispered, and her voice shook. It was impossible to tell if the waver in her voice was from happiness or sadness. He leaned his head very slowly against the hand on his cheek.   
  
“I…” he began, blinking again when the darkness slowly faded to grey. “Sakura…”   
  
“It’ll be alright now,” she reassured, gently.   
  
He clenched his eyes shut, feeling the darkness creeping up on him again, starting at the beginning of his toes and spreading upwards, a deep, unwavering darkness and _cold._   
  
“I’m sorry…” he whispered, and the catch in his throat was definitely from emotions he was unused to having again but knew were genuine.   
  
He heard her sigh, and her voice sounded farther away for a moment. He reached out his hands blindly, unable and unwilling to let her get away from him again. His hands touched her waist and held firm. He felt her take a step closer to him.   
  
“Syaoran-kun…”  
  
“I’m so sorry,” he murmured, biting his lip and feeling the strange burning of tears behind his eyes. He’d gone so long without any emotions, without a glimmer of a heart save for the shards tucked deep, deep, deep down within him. Having them all return to him one bitter emotion at a time was strange and left him feeling disoriented and overwhelmed. His grip on her tightened.   
  
He felt her take another step towards him, so that they were standing so close it was as if they were breathing the same air.   
  
“You’ve found me,” she repeated. “I’m so glad…”   
  
“I killed you,” he said and he felt that pang in his chest again. The words escaped now, out in the open and it felt a million times darker in his blindness.   
  
She didn’t say anything.   
  
He could feel the tears burning his eyes again. “I’m so sorry…”   
  
She didn’t say anything, just closed the distance between their two bodies, wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tight. He felt a small sob catch in his throat, unable to voice itself, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly, ducking his head to rest against her shoulder. His shoulders shook though no sounds escaped his throat, and no tears journeyed beyond his eyelids.   
  
He felt her shake her head slowly, still hugging him. He wanted to protest, wanted to say something, but no words came to him. They just stood in silence, holding each other.   
  
Very slowly, he felt her pulling away and he was seized with an unreasonable amount of terror at the prospect. But she grasped his hands, intertwined their fingers, and held them to her chest, over where her heart was beating nearly as fast as his.   
  
“Sakura…” he began.  
  
She rested her forehead against his, and he heard and felt her sigh against him. “Syaoran-kun… I…”   
  
He squeezed her hands when she paused and he blinked numerously, trying to banish the darkness so that he could see her. “This time,” he murmured, his voice echoing in the loneliness and darkness, “I’ll hear your words.”   
  
He heard her breath catch and felt the pressure behind his eyes again.   
  
She shifted so that their noses brushed one another’s briefly. He closed his eyes, swiping his thumb along her knuckles. Her grip on his hands was tight, and he knew somehow that the knuckles must have been white.   
  
“I love you, Syaoran-kun,” she whispered.   
  
He was quiet for a long moment, just breathing. And when he opened his eyes he saw her, finally, standing before him, watching him with soft green eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks, but she was smiling at him.   
  
He looked at her, tracing every inch of her face as she smiled up at him, her eyes shining. He slowly lifted her hands, his fingers still intertwined with hers, and pressed his lips against her knuckles. Her smile wavered and she closed her eyes, cheeks turning pink.   
  
“I…” he said very quietly, hesitating. “I love you.”   
  
He moved his head so he was resting his forehead against hers again, and her smile softened. He watched her until the tears stopped and then he kissed her, cradling her hands against his chest now. She kissed him back, saying nothing and yet saying so much.   
  
Under their joined hands, she could feel his heart beating.


End file.
